Brillo sobre Fresas
by LeslieOtaniX3
Summary: Tal como en cada relación hay un Uke y un Seme, en este caso Lily es la que da el primer paso, pero le costara trabajo porque Luka es una Uke muy tsundere. Mal summary..Pasen y Lean !


_**Bueno he aquí un nuevo fic, será corto, ya que es por una apuesta entre la autora NattyBezarius y yo, y lo tengo que hacer y ganare, no pretendo ofender a la gente que le gusta el yuri ni nada, es mas fue UN GRAN reto, y me divertí haciéndolo, aunque si me dieron alguno que otro escalofrió, si preguntan la pareja esa me toco hacer (era el reto que yo hiciera un fic de LilyXLuka ya que no me gusta tanto la pareja pero me divertí ñ.ñ), perdónenme si ven algún error ortográfico, ah! Por favor no sean malos conmigo ya que es mi primer fic yuri lemmon que he hecho y no estoy acostumbrada T3T. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios u-u**_

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS **_

Capitulo 1.-

Me encontraba en el salón de clases, mirando por la ventana, concentrada en mis pensamientos, yo sabía que ella me amaba pero ella no se atrevía a admitirlo, por más que insistía y mandaba indirectas MUY directas ella las ignoraba por completo, pero yo sabía que ella si realmente me quería ya que la tonta había dejado su diario un día de estos y lo que pude alcanzar a leer antes que ella viniera corriendo y me lo arrebatara es que ella me amaba pero no sabía cómo decírmelo, claro que yo tenía que dar el primer paso, porque como que esperar hasta que Luka de ella el paso se irá mi juventud en ello, hoy sería el día en el que yo daría "ese paso".

-Lily –decía una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos

-Eh? –exclame mientras me daba cuenta que era mi maestra de Historia

-Deja de estar distrayéndote y pon atención –decía regañándome la anciana, ella era bastante vieja, le calculaba unos 60 años.

-Sí, si –exclame siguiéndole la corriente.

Siguió dando su clase, como era obvio no le prestaba atención, mira a un lado y ahí estaba ella Luka se sentaba a un lado mío, se dio cuenta de que la miraba, le sonreí y ella solo se designo a sonrojarse y voltear hacia otro lado.

-Planea hacer eso siempre –pensé muy frustrada, ya que siempre hacia lo mismo desde que leí su diario que fue hace como una semana.

Era la última clase y sonó el timbre que nos avisaba que la escuela ya había acabado, arregle mis cosas, salí y espere a que todos salieran, sabía que Luka sería la última, todos se habían alejado y solo estaba Luka en el salón y en el pasillo no había nadie, entré lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia Luka, se golpeo levemente contra la pared, puse mi brazo contra la pared acorralándola.

-Llevas evadiéndome días –le dije acercándome a su cara.

-N-No se d-de que me ha-hablas –exclamo Luka muy sonrojada por la poca distancia que teníamos.

-Ya que tú no lo darás, creo que yo tendré que dar el primer paso –exclame, mientras me precipite a besarla, metí mi lengua y empecé a jugar con la suya, ella me estaba correspondiendo el beso.

-Ah..ah –se separo por la falta de oxígeno y notó el pequeño hilo de saliva que aun nos unía, dado que después se puso extremadamente roja, solo huyo como siempre lo hacía.

Camine hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando oí ruidos extraños, solo por curiosidad quería saber de donde provenían, seguí los ruidos y conforme me fui acercando, pude identificar que era … gemidos, los sonidos venían del salón de Química, pegue mi cuerpo a la pared y voltee mi mirada hacia dentro del salón para ver de quien se trataba, eche un vistazo y note que era Miku Hatsune y Len Kagamine, no me sorprendí , porque Miku Hatsune se acostaba con todos en la escuela, la semana pasada la descubrí haciendo una orgía con Kaito Shion y Len , no fue muy placentero que digamos, decidí dejar eso a un lado y irme a casa y relajarme ya que mañana no habría clases, y mi plan seguiría, yo visitaría a Luka, Luka vivía sola y yo aprovecharía eso..

_**Como verán pues no fue este capítulo muy largo, y así serán todos para no aburrirlos, y no batallar tanto, la verdad si batalle mucho, nunca he hecho esto así que si alguien me da algún consejillo para mejorar el fic me agradaría mucho, espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen reviews sino Lily ira a violárselos. GRACIAS TU SI TU! GRACIAS POR RECOMENDARME EL NOMBRE *3***_

_**Cambio y Fuera LeslieOtaniX3**_


End file.
